The Culling of the Herd: The first insane crossov
by Masamune
Summary: Part 1 in a slightly disturbing series


Annother peek into the twisted minds of Masa and Mune. 

THE CULLING OF THE HERD The First Insane Crossover Part 1 in a disturbing series 

INTRO: The grey walls of the compound towered over the heads of the small creatures aproaching it's front gate. They did not know why they had been instructed to come here, yet they came. It was as their friends/trainers wished. And they had to obey the instructions given to them. The creature at the front of the group, a small dino like lizard, rapped his claws against the gate's metal housing. "Hello?" he called. "Uh, hello? Is there anyone here?" A small sheet of metal slid open and an intercom unit slid out. Amid a hiss of static, a scratchy voice said "State your business here. The masters are expecting someone." "Um, well, you see..." the lizard said, not quite sure what their business WAS! "Speak up, you puny reptile!" the voice mocked. "Well screw this..." he said, then he inhailed a deep breathe, and uttered a small word: "Pepper breathe!" and a small fireball flew from his mouth and incinerated the intercom unit. "Well, lets go on in" he muttered. With a few swift movements, the 7 small Digimon climbed on each others shoulders, then began to hoist each other over the wall. Once they were all over safetly, Aguman (I believe that's correct... hes the "lizard") hopped down with a small thud. He was about to ask what they should do next when a door on the building within the compound slid open, as if telling him "Here's what to do: Get your scalely ass in THIS door!" "Well, I guess we go in here...." 

At the same time, on the oposite end of the concrete barrier protecting the compound, 5 more creatures aproached. These were even more disturbing then the 7 Digimon even now aproaching the large enclosure within the compound. "Mmmm... can we hurry it up a little?" said a giant yellow eyeball... (Please don't take that like it sounds). "I'm moving as fast as I can," the monolithic rock giant said softly. "Yeah," came the eyeball's scratchy voice, "but the letter said to be there by tonite and... oh geeze," it said as the compound came into view. "I think we are here," said the 3rd creature, this one rabbit like in appearance. "Wow. How'd you guess?" came a scarcastic reply. The 4th creature was an odd cross between a blue furred wold and an electric socket, as thunder for somereason came from the horns on his head (Also odd) durring battle. "Well, lets get a move on!" eyeball said softly (I'll use their names once we get past this boring, yet nescessary intro). Yet, they had to stop, as the 5th member of the group did something all to predictable... "Mooche Hungry!" (Pause for anime-style fainting of all other creatures except the Penguin, Mooche). Everyone except Mooche: "TOO @!(%*#&% BAD!" (Pause again as all other party members, except Mooche are swept away by the little Penguin's 'Cherry Blossem Blizzard'). After everyone had reconveened back on the trail leading to the compound (And after giving Mooche a fricken nice beating ;]) they took off toward the rear gate. (Pause again for an intercom exchange likend to the one above, except that Tiger, the wolf like creature, distroyed the intercom box with lightning from his horns, instead of fire). 

Interlude One: Enter Pikachu 

Both doors opened simultainiously, and the two parties were left with a single thought: 'What are these strange creatures doing here?' Any questions they had would have to be left unanswered though, as the lights suddenly dimmed, and a voice boomed out through the cavernous room. "Pika, Pikachu, Pi Pi Chu." (I assume you recieved my summons?) Digimon: "Yes" Monsters: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" Pikachu gave them an odd look, then understanding dawned on him. These creatures had never been part of the virtualy pet craze, thus they did not know of his exsitence. The Digimon already knew him quite well. All those hours spent in the supply trucks on the way to annother god forsaken toy store... The memory made him shudder. "Pikachu, Pikaaaaaa, Pi Chu." "Huh?" Suezo (Eyeball man) said. "What?" said Golem (Monolith...) "Moochi?" "Don't you wierdos speak Poké?" asked the cactus like digimon, Palmon. Monsters: "Uh, no." Pikachu shook his furry little head, and waved Palmon over to whisper in her ear. 'Pika pika, chu pi chu, ka? Pikachu, piikkkaaaaaa!'. (Can you translate for me? I forgot these bozos can't understand a word I say!) Palmon simply nodded. Pikachu took a step back from Palmon, cleared his throat, and began to address the motly assembly of oddities (kewl name, eh?). "Pika chu chu Pi. Pi kaaaa, Pikachu. Chu chu. Pi chu Pi Pi," Pikachu said loudly. Palmon did her best to keep up with him, and translated: "You wondering why I called you here. It's because we have a problem. We can't all be here, there's just too many... Too many what, Pikachu?" Palmon asked, puzzled. Pikachu smiled coldly. "Ka, pikachu, pi pi pi." (Too many of us.) Both groups just gave him puzzled stares. Pikachu grumbled angrily. "PIKA PIKA! PIKACHU! PI PI CHU, KA CHU PIKA! PIKACHU, PIKA PI, PIKACHU, PIKA KA. PIKAPIKAPIKA! CHUUUUUUUU!!!!!" (Palmon translated, shaking a bit: 'How can you all be so stupid??? Don't you see? There are too many similarities between us. The other Pokémon and I are TIRED of watching your rip-off shows, and seeing your rip-off toys and merchandize! THATS MY SALARY YOUR SCREWIN WITH!') Pikachu calmed down, and gave them annother cold, knowing smile. "Pika, pika. Chu pika pi." (But that's why your here, you see. We need to solve this.) "PIIIII KAAAAA!" (ALRIGHT EVERYONE, COME OUT!) A large metal door behind Pikachu slowly retracted into the wall, and steam poured out (for effect ^_^). Shadows moving within the steam cloud resovled themselves into other Pokémon. Brock's Onix. Misty's Staryu... and Psyduck. (Authors Note: I tried to get rid of him, I really did. But Misty didn't want to keep him, so I had to stick him in my story to keep him out of her hair. I'm deeply sorry!) And Ash's Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard (Oh. And don't forget Pikachu.) "Pika pi. Pika CHU!" (So, lets finish it. Once, and for all!) 

Disturbing, no? But tension between these different species had been building ever since the "Franchise Wars" began on this side of the Pacific (This refrence aplies to NorthAmericans. Everyone else is on the side where they all came from!) The peace was bound to snap sooner or later... and now it has. 

Suggestions for the battle of the Millenium? Send em on in! Email: Masamune47@yahoo.com 

"This brief trip from reality was brought to you by Masa and Mune. Where ever there is confusion, it's probably our fault." 

Pokemon, Pikachu, and all other refrences are copyright Nintendo/Gamefreaks/Creatures Inc. 1995, 1996, 1998. All rights reserved. Monster Rancher is currently a two way franchise Between NewsMedia Inc (Fox) and What ever station in your area that shows BKN before the morning cartoon barage, and is copyrighted its respective owners. Digimon: Digital Monsters is currently a franchise held by NewsMedia Inc (Fox) and is copyrighted its respective owners. The ideas expressed in this story are purely fictional. Any resmeblences they have to nitemares you might have had are purely coincidental ... (Or are they?). This story is copyright the authors (ME!... er, WE!) and may not be used, in whole or in part, for any reason without the explicit written permision of Masamune/Sean (my alter ego which I only play when I go to school, or get up to move....). 


End file.
